The Story of Raven's Familiar
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: An Origin story to the fanfic "Fanfiction World". This is the telling of how one of the most notorious Rogues, Raven's Familiar came to be known as Ravena Felidae. Do not read unless you have read "Fanfiction World".


_**First off , to all who is reading this, this is a work of fiction. This origin story is a spin-off to Shadowlight0892's story "Fanfiction World". If you have not read it, I recommend reading it first before proceeding. **__**This will be a one-shot for the time being, unless you readers say otherwise. **__**Without further ado, here is the story of how Raven's Familiar became Ravena Felidae.  
**_

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo City, there is the the guild of Kurotsubasa, home to a group of pretty strong but also unintentionally troublemaking players. Our story centers one particular member of this guild, the resident magical cat-girl, Ravena Felidae.

Ravena was lounging about in her room in the guild while her pet, Punnya, a pink neko-manju with black wings lay curled up asleep next to her on the bed. The girl had a small photo album in the form of a digital screen floating in front of her displaying various pictures of her and her guild. Ravena smiled as she flipped through the various photos of her friends laughing and having fun with her. Suddenly, she came across some old photo-shots from a few years back, way before Ravena joined the Guild.

The photos were shots of Ravena but a much younger version version, sporting a different costume. She was usually alone in the picture with an unsmiling face, save for a few which were with Reader-of-Many, an old "acquaintance" of hers. Ravena recalled how irritated she got when she found out he took candid shots of her. The girl then pulled up a recent photo of herself with the guild and compared it to the photo of hers from her early years. Her recent one depicted the girl to be happy and cheerful, having the time of her life while the other reflected a sad, almost angry version of her despite the unsmiling face. The contrast was so great they were almost like two different people.

_'Boy was I sure crabby back then...'_ thought Ravena raising her eyebrows. "I almost can't believe that I used to be her..."

**"You mean how _WE_ used to be**** her..."** a voice from the depths of her mind spoke.

_'Of course Felis...'_ responded Ravena to her split personality while rolling her eyes.

**"Times have changed since then hasn't it, DeeDee?..."**

_'Heh, Don't I know it. I can't believe how long it's been since those days...'_

**"Yes, those day when we first started out..."**

_'The days when we were both still one mind...'  
_

**"When we were once the infamous rogue..."  
**

_**"Raven's**_** Familiar..." **the two said in unison as they thought back to the old days.

* * *

_**6 years ago**_

* * *

Fanfiction World, the newest number one hit MMORPG to take the world by storm. It's main reason for it's popularity stems from it being able to provide a haven for all otakus or dreamers who wish to be more than they can be.

Our story begins at the FFW Reception where many players old and new can be seen logging in at the check-in station. A flash of bright light rings appeared briefly as a young girl in a bright red hooded cloak logged in. She was a new player, having just received the game and created her avatar. The girl looked in awe at the large white building she was in as she stepped out.

Two Receptionists in the form of identical young women with long pink hair and green eyes wearing Stewardess-like outfits in the games main colors, basic blue and white. Smiled and greeted all those who entered.

"Welcome to Fanfiction World, please enjoy the experience," they chimed in unison.

"Woah...so this FFW..." breathed the girl walking out of the building to see the various different players going about the place. It was then the girl caught her reflection in a nearby wall that had a mirror surface and checked out her new appearance. Two brown cat ears twitched on her head as the girl brought her hand to her head to touch them. She then felt a swishing on her legs as she turned to see a long coffee colored bushy tail behind her. The girl then checked out her new outfit. Aside from the golden gauntlets on her arms, the outfit was pretty much a red version of the Teen Titan's character costume, Raven. Finally the girl quickly removed her cloak to take in her overall appearance and gasped.

"This is...me?..." she gasped as she looked herself up and down. While the girl still resembled her real world appearance, she saw that she had attained a much more curvaceous, proportionate figure save for the cat features. Looking at her face, the girl now saw that she had amber cat eyes like she had chosen and even an oval shaped chakra ruby in the middle of her forehead. So far everything that she had picked out for her avatar checked out save for the last bit as she turned to side. On her back were a pair of small brown wings folded and sticking out of her shoulder blades. A small smile appeared as the girl fluttered them a bit.

"Hee-hee, Hellooooo Raven's Familiar~nya" chuckled the girl at her reflection as she wore her cloak back on. The girl, Raven's Familiar, took a deep breath, exhaling as she spun around and skipped off to the nearest signboard which read "Tokyo City". It was quite a walk away but R.F. simply smiled to herself.

"Well, time to see if my fiction powers work!" piped the girl as she closed her eyes and began to imagine Raven's magic building up inside her. She began to feel warm as magic began to surround her body. Suddenly her eyes burst open glowing as she instantly recited the three magic words.

_**"Azarath... Metrion...** **ZINTHOS!**" _she cried out causing her to suddenly rocket into air.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Rave screamed suddenly finding herself high off from the ground flying out of control almost colliding with other flying players as she zoomed about in the air towards Tokyo City. "Too FAST! TOO FAST!"

Rave zoomed about crazily as she suddenly found herself weaving about buildings. Rave began to panic as she tried searching her mind trying to think of a way to stop this crazy aerial roller-coaster she was on. Of course, for those who follow Teen Titans, this was a big mistake considering the emotion-powered magic she now possessed. "Come on, come on! Gotta focus!" said the girl out loud she closed her eyes and tried to focus her magic to stop.

_'Come on! Stop-Stop-Stop-Stop-Stop-**STOP**!' _the girl screamed mentally. Apparently, it must have worked because Rave did come to a sudden stop. The problem now, she was still high off the ground. "Uh-oh...NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" screamed Rave as she found her herself plummeting to the ground. "NO-NO-NO-NO!" screeched the girl as she closed her eyes waiting for the ground to hit her.

However, the impact never came. Instead, Rave felt a new sudden rush of air. Opening her eyes, she realized that her wings had opened and grown themselves out allowing her to glide just barely above the heads of other players who quickly ducked to avoid getting hit by Rave.

"YES!" cheered Rave happily not noticing the team of Admin guards on patrol ahead of her.

**CRASH! **Rave collided with the team hard, sending the group flying in various directions causing much damage such namely the small trench in the ground as well as the various shop windows and walls broken by the force of the impact. Rave groaned as she sat up slowly, clutching her head. "Ow..."

Suddenly the sounds of swords being unsheathed were heard as she opened her eyes to find five blades pointing directly at her in every angle. "Oh snap..."

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you stay down," said the guard in front of her sternly.

Rave simply looked at the blades before looking at him. "You wouldn't hurt a little cat-girl would you?" she asked innocently.

"Don't tempt us noob," growled another, this time female. "You'll be coming with us."

That irked Rave a little. She had signed on this game to be free, no way was she going to get arrested on her first day. She sighed before her eyes turned into slits. "And what if I said no?"

"Then we will arrest you on the counts of disturbing the peace, damaging public property and resisting arrest," replied the first one tapping Rave's cheek with his blade, earning a growl from the girl as she began to let her anger out.

"I thought as much..." she said as her eyes glowed, suddenly projecting a blast of energy from around her body blowing everyone back once more. "I guess you should add assault as well..."

The guards quickly got back on their feet as they charged swords ready. If this was Real World, Rave would normally start running but not this time there was a reason she chose the emotion-based powers of Raven. "I live day after day, restricted by the authority of my family, ridiculed year after year by my schoolmates, held down by expectations, hiding my emotions and my true self, and I come here to get arrested on my first DAY?!" snarled Rave could feel the excessive Azarethian magical energy well up inside her as she began to unleash her anger. Her eyes glowed wildly as her fists became shrouded in magic while her cloak disappeared into her chakra gem leaving her in her leotard.

_**"I refuse to be held down**** anymore!"**_she snapped sliding into an unknown battle stance. Her legs stood far apart, sturdy and strong while her arms were poised light yet firm, right hand held close to her right ear while the other in front of her. Her finger were curled like paws, claws pointed and ready. _'Lets see if this works...'_ she thought as the first guard closed in on her, swinging his sword.

It was if time slowed down as Rave mentally flashed to an image of her one of her Naruto Oc's Nekojiwa Hikari, blocking the blow with her shackle before swinging her body down knocking her opponent away.

_SHING! _Was the sound of the Guard's sword hitting Rave's gauntlet causing some sparks to fly. "HIYA!" screamed Rave as she swung her body down with the force of the sword adding to the force of her own leg as it slammed against the guy's neck, exactly as she imagined it. Rave smirked as she felt her opponent flying. It was the first time Rave had ever tried that move even though she had pictured doing it so many times. The force of that kick was giving her a new rush, and she liked it.

The next attack came at her from behind. Letting the rush fuel her, Rave whipped around and blocked the incoming word with a force-field, repelling the attacker far away while she simultaneously deflecting another sword with her shackle leaving her new opponent vulnerable to attack as she began aiming for the exposed parts of the armor. You could hear the multiple sounds of impact as the girl's arms flew jabbing at certain chi-points on the guy, mirroring the fighting style of Ty Lee, the chi-blocker from The Last Airbender.

The guard gave a pained cry as he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, his nerves been shut down. Three were taken down, only two more were left now.

"All available Admin Guards within Tokyo City, Patrol 2 is facing a hostile player, she has taken down three of our own! Requesting Back-up now!" Rave suddenly heard the female guard say as she turned just in time to see said person release a button on her helmet.

Before Rave could do anything she felt a wave of heat coming at her from above. Quickly jumping aside, Rave narrowly dodged the flaming blow of the remaining male guard. Hissing loudly at the man, Rave's eyes glowed as her magic began to rip off chunks of road from the ground.

_**"AZARETH METRION**** ZINTHOS!"**_she cried, blasting them in his direction. This guard was quick as he and the female guard dodged and jumped on each piece of rock as they charged at her. Rave found herself forming a new force-field to block the combined sword attack before using a separate magic blast to force the female away.**  
**

Rave then grabbed the remaining guy's arm as she twisted it into an arm lock behind his back before she quickly flipped herself onto his back and planted herself on his shoulders locking her legs around his neck. She then swung her body down to align her back with his, grabbing his waist tightly.

**_"BACK-BREAKER!"_** she cried bending her body so suddenly that an audible snap could be heard as she folded her victim in half, backwards.

The man gave out a pained cry as he disappeared into pixels. While Rave flipped over and landed back on her feet, a smile forming on her face. She was liking this rebel thing she was doing, and the best thing was, she didn't even had to worry about being restrained by her family.

The final female guard looked in shock as she saw how this newbie player made quick work of the guards. Her eyes flashed as she decided that is was going to take more than what she had to take down this player. Rave turned around still smiling at the girl, a smile of enjoyment, which riled up the female Admin even more.

"That's it! I have had it with you!" snarled the female player as she tossed of her helmet and began removing her armor until it was down to the spandex worn underneath the plating. The player was revealed to be a pale skin young girl with short black hair and two large bangs framing her face. Her purple eyes strongly reflected the rage she was feeling at the moment, which made Rave all the more excited. Appearance wise, the girl was a head taller than Rave which was not not saying much as Rave was pretty short to begin with. "By the law of the Administration, I, Tsubaki, hereby are declaring you under arrest!"

Rave's smile did not leave her face. "Oh...so your name is Tsubaki..." she said placing a hand on her hip. "Well to be fair, I'll introduce myself. I am Raven's Familiar, but please call me Rave..."

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes in annoyance as a ninjato materialized in her right hand. "You'll be called a bloody pulp once I'm through with you!" she hissed as she stanced herself with the weapon.

Rave smile became a simple smirk as her nails grew out into long claws. "Bring it..."

Tsubaki didn't need to be told twice as she sped forward. Rave dashed forward too resulting in a loud clash of claws and resulting impact forced the two to slide back in opposite directions, but it didn't stop them from leaping forward and attacking again.

Rave slashed at Tsubaki who blocked with her blade before attempting to stab the girl but Rave spun out the way as she curled her tail around Tsubaki's ankle and tripped the girl up with a sharp pull.

"Ack!" exclaimed Tsubaki suddenly losing balance but quickly recovered by putting a hand out and pushing off the ground, flipping back into her battle stance.

Rave gave a confident smirk making the girl growl in anger. "Whose the noob now?" Rave asked mockingly.

Tsubaki eyes angrily as she snapped, launching herself Rave screaming with her ninjato. Rave quickly crossed her arms as she blocked the blade, stopping just inches from her face. However it proved to be just a feint when Tsubaki suddenly gave a smirk of her own and grabbed Rave's face.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Rave in pain as she felt a shock wave go through her body before Tsubaki released the girl letting her fall to the ground limp. This time it was Tsubaki's turn to look on mockingly. Rave glared at the girl. "What...did you...do to me?..." she strained as she slowly tried to get up. Her body felt weak, like she had her energy drained.

"Rogue's absorbing powers, you like?" asked Tsubaki snidely.

Rave narrowed her eyes. "Like THIS!" she hissed as she managed to grab some dust of the ground and flung it in Tsubaki's eyes.

"ARGH!" screamed Tsubaki as the dust forced her to flinch and close her eyes. The sudden surprise caused the magic that Tsubaki absorbed to activate, causing her to get launched high into the air screaming.

Rave then stood up and looked skywards at twinkle that was Tsubaki. "Wow...I didn't think that would work..." said the girl when her ears began picking up the sounds of the guards approaching. Rave quickly took it as her cue to split as she spread out her wings and quickly took to sky and disappeared over the top of a building just as the guards approached the place. Fortunately for her, none of them noticed the flying figure in the air but they did hear the sounds of a certain girl screaming as she fell back down to earth.

"KYAAAAAA...!-" _**BOOM!**_ A huge dust cloud filled the air just as Tsubaki made impact. The dust cleared to show a fairly big crater with an unconscious Tsubaki twitching in the middle of it.

During the whole commotion of the fight and the guards arriving, everybody failed to notice a figure was watching them from the shadows, or more specifically watching Rave. Just as soon as the cat-girl took off the person's eyes glinted as he pushed up his glasses and made his leave as well.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rave landed on the roof of a tall building collapsing down to her knees in exhaustion while she folded in her wings as they shrunk back down in size. "Not exactly how I imagined my first day to be..." she muttered to herself as her gem began to glow briefly, her cloak materializing around her body.

Rave slowly stood up brushing the dust of her. She was still feeling weak from having her powers absorbed. Rave looked at her hands, attempting to summon some of her magic, which began to glow a little. "Looks like my powers are starting to come back..." observed Rave as she looked over the edge to see the streets below. Rave sighed as she leaned on the railing.

"I can't believe I got into trouble with the Admin on my first day...and from the looks of how things turned out back there, I think that won't be the last..."

"Well, aren't you a smart one!" said a male voice suddenly from behind shocking Rave out of her wits, making her whip around to face the speaker.

The speaker turned to be an Asian looking lad with slightly messy black hair and eyes and a light skin tone. His attire was pretty ordinary for an FFW player, being decked out in a simple dark green T-Shirt, brown cargo pants and black sneakers. His glasses glinted as he pushed them up on his face.

"Who are you?!" demanded Rave going into a stance but the boy put his hands up.

"Woah! I'm nobody suspicious, I swear!"

Rave narrowed her eyes. "That's what they all say..."

"Heh, I guess you are not as totally naive as you look!" exclaimed the boy cheerfully to which Rave responded by pointing a clawed hand in at his neck.

"Give me another reason to not be suspicious, I dare you!"

"Ok,ok! Sheesh!" said the boy in protest. "I was watching your fight earlier so I'm just here send you a little warning!"

"What warning?"

"That girl you fought, Tsubaki? You should watch out for her."

"Care to explain?" hissed Rave, narrowing her pupils.

"Tsubaki maybe an ordinary recruit now, but she is a pretty powerful fighter in the Admin for her level. She's also said to be a tenacious assassin. Once she has her eye on a target, she will chase them to the ends of the Earth! And I'm sure you already have received a taste of what she is capable of."

"So basically I just got myself an annoying flea on my tail..." said Rave lowering her claws as she recalled Tsubaki absorbing her magic. "But why tell me this? Who are you?"

"Who I am now is of no importance, Raven's Familiar," replied the boy, his glasses shining over, slowly he began to disintegrate into pieces of paper. "As to the 'Why?', well, let's just say it's my way of welcoming you to FFW."

Suddenly there was a rush of wind as the boy scattered into a flurry of paper, blowing past Rave who shielded herself.

_"See you around~!" _Rave heard his voice echo as the paper flew off into the distance.

The cat-girl clicked her tongue in annoyance. "It seems that I have encountered another troublesome character..." she muttered as a small smile played on her lips. "Bring it on..."

* * *

_**Present day**_

* * *

Ravena leaned back on her bed, her fringe covering her eyes with a somewhat bitter smile on her lips. "Heh...That was only the beginning of my troubles back then...I wonder what that bitch is doing right now?"

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

* * *

A young woman with a long black ponytail was in her room at the Admin Dorms. She was facing a particular wall in her room, which was plastered with old wanted posters of a young Rogue, Raven's Familiar. "HIYA!" snarled the woman flinging multiple shurikens at the posters.

**_SHICK! SHICK! SHICK!_**

Each shuriken planted itself deeply on to the face in the picture._ "Raven's Familiar...you may have gone off grid for four years, but I am still gonna find you, and when I do, I'm gonna make you pay for the humiliation you put me through back then!"_ she snarled in hatred.


End file.
